


Caltech Musical

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Insanityverse What Ifs [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Lab Rats (TV 2012), Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: (modern as in further into the 2010s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Children of Characters, College, F/F, F/M, Halley's Middle name is Deborah, Multi, Nightmares, Parenthood, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheldon has a daughter, The ups and downs of parenting, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, bre writes shit, shit bre writes, well characters, well this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Gabriella didn't think that transferring to Caltech so that she could take care of her grandmother would bring anything other than just leaving her and Troy slightly less (only 66 miles less) farther apart. The one bonus would be the ability to actually speak to Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. She was very wrong, however, when she meets the most beautiful girl. She still loves Troy, and Troy knows that she's bi, so maybe they could make it work.---Sheldon didn't expect to have kids, unless in the future with Dr. Fowler. When a teenage girl shows up on his doorstep, he doesn't what to do except to get a DNA test. Until he remembers her mother.





	1. Transferring to Caltech [Gabriella]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like basically I have a bunch of different headcanons, even some that are aus of others. James_Stryker can totally attest to that.
> 
> I've been writing mostly in Third person for a long time now, and apparently I'm writing in first person to spite myself. either that or fuck this up.
> 
> Like I swore I would never write a HSM fic, as much as I love it, but it's too late now.
> 
> The title was supposed to be a working title, but it grew on me.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Breana- 17 (spring b-day), Troy- 20 (winter B-day), Gabriella- 19 (summer b-day), Chad-20, Sharpy & Ryan- 19, Zeke- 20, Peyton- 21
> 
> TBBT characters- same as in show.
> 
> Distance:
> 
> 2,440 miles from Pasadena, CA, to New York, NY. No thanks to google.

~***HSM***~

_December 9th, 2016_

I fluffed my pillow before I sat on my bed with my laptop. I pulled up Skype and sure enough, no one second later I got a call from Troy. "Hey basketball man." I giggled. "Hey lovely. What's up?" Troy grinned back at me from the screen. I sighed. "Well you know how we're already 2,506 miles apart?" How was I even going to tell him that we're going to be even farther apart. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well what's 66 less miles?" I asked him. "Well that's only a little dent in it." Troy chuckled. "Why?" I sighed. "Well my grandmother, the one who lives in Pasadena, she's sick, and my mom doesn't have a job with her company in California." I bit my lip. "So you're going to Pasadena? What about college?" Troy wondered.

"Well I'm going to transfer to Caltech next semester. My finals are almost done, and until I can get out there my aunt is going to stay with my Nan. and before you ask, she can't stay because she's going to have a baby in three months." I explained. "The only good thing about it is that Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter both work out of Caltech."

Troy looked confused. "Who are they?" I rolled my eyes. "I've told you about them before. Dr. Cooper is a theoretical physicist and Dr. Hofstadter is an experimental physicist. I've told you about them before, you just forgot." I laughed.

"To be fair when you talk science, it goes in one ear and out the other." Troy confessed. "I know. But it's been my dream to meet them. And now maybe I can." I looked at Troy. "Maybe you can meet my nan? She's heard so much about you, and I would like that, incase she, you know, kicks the bucket." Troy looked at me. "Would she make a fuss that we aren't married yet? Because you know I want to be able to afford a nice ring first."

"I know, and no, she won't. She had my mom when she was 16, and my mom's father left her. She met my Pops when my mom was three." I told Troy. "My mom was relieved that she wasn't a grandmother while I was in high school. Since it happened to her too." I blushed a bit. "Well I wasn't about to have a child in high school, besides we're careful, and you have the implant thing." Troy said. "Also I don't know if I can come out this break. You know how we got into the championships, and the assistant coach is being a huge pain in the ass, and you know the basketball part of my scholarship pays more than the theater part." He changed the subject.

"Alright I guess. But you better skype with me and my nan, at least." I glared at the screen. "That sounds great." I giggled as he blew a kiss. "I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow night." I nodded. "Bye Troy." I yawned. "Bye Gabby." His face went off the screen.

Well, I guess this is just another crazy part of my life.

~***HSM***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is going to be the same from the movies except for what Gabriella is studying, and the Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure is going to take place at the same time but not be seen. Just heard about since I want them to all still be friends, plus they're not that long out of High School so there wouldn't be as much of an opportunity for friendship loss.


	2. Sheldon Cooper, I Might Be Your Daughter [Breana]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Pretty much all of this chapter except for the extra details, is from a roleplay with James_Stryker. There's just no other way to do it.

~***TBBT***~

_December 10, 2016_

A short skinny girl walked up the stairs leading up to the apartment of residence of Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. She'd done research, and they weren't famous enough to have their place of living hidden. God, there were so many fucking stairs. Why would they not fix the elevator, unless it just broke? When she arrived at the fourth floor, she took her inhaler out of her duffle and used it liberally before she knocked three times.

A voice she knew was Dr. Cooper's came from inside the apartment. "Go away, I'm not interested." She frowned. "Please Dr. Cooper, I need to speak to you." The girl begged, taking another breath from her inhaler before putting away. She swallowed as she heard footsteps from inside the apartment. 

"Hello Dr. Cooper." The girl looked up at Sheldon. She was at least a foot shorter than Sheldon, although she had his slim build, with the exception of having some muscles from having to train with her bionics and being very skinny. It was obvious that her duffle bag contained all the things that she had on her person.

"Do I know you?" Sheldon looked the girl up and down. She did look familiar, but he didn't know how. And he didn't like it. The girl swallowed before she answered. "No, but I believe your met my mother once, sometime in August 1998 she went to a Microbiology conference in Houston, Texas, at the same time that there was a comic con in Galveston." The girl whispered. "Her name was Amy Reinhart, as she was still using her maiden name at that time. My name is Breana Davenport."

Sheldon's eyes widened. That's why she looked familiar. She was the daughter of the intelligent blonde (unlike Penny) whom he had spent the summer of his 18th year with. She hadn't been that much older than him, only a few years at most. Though she may have just been one of those people who looked younger. "I do remember Amy Reinhart. How is she doing?" Sheldon asked this, this still mystery girl.

"She's doing alright, last time I checked." Breana said. She looked around the hallway. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say this. You might be my  father. I've run a test, and my DNA doesn't match Donald's, you know how she married Donald Davenport, and it only matches my twin brother's 25 percent. if we were more identical it would be only 50, as most fraternal twins share the same amount of DNA as any other siblings, while identical twins share all of it." She rambled before taking a deep breath.

"Donald Davenport? The name sounds familiar. I think I've heard of him." Sheldon stated. "Everyone's heard of him, just like Tony Stark he own a multi billion dollar technology company, but did you hear what I said? He's supposed to be my father but my DNA doesn't match him, only my Twin brother's DNA does. You're the only person I could find that might be my father, after looking though my mother's old diary." Breana rambled again.

"Yes, I've heard what you said. Uh, please come in." Sheldon told Breana. Breana nodded, stepping further into the apartment. "Thank you." Out of everything, Sheldon clearly noticed a scar above her left eyebrow, and another wrapping around her right arm. He wasn't a medical doctor by any means, but both scars looked bad. "You're welcome." He said while further studying her.

"May I sit down?" Breana asked Sheldon. At the same time Leonard walked in. "Who knocked three times that isn't you?" Leonard wondered.

"Sure, go ahead. Uh Leonard, this is Breana." Sheldon said nervously. "Hello Dr. Hofstadter." Breana said. "My mother and father are Dr.  Hofstadter, call me Leonard." Leonard told her. "Ok. Hello Leonard." Breana sat on the side of the couch opposite of Sheldon's spot. "I like this spot." Sheldon was thinking more than he was paying attention to what was actually going on. "That's because it's my spot."

"Sheldon, she's not sitting in your spot. She's sitting completely opposite of it." Leonard chuckled while Breana giggled. "Oh, then nevermind." Sheldon said. Breana looked nervous, as if she was trying and failing to keep her nerves down."Dr. Hofstadter, ould you step out for a moment so I can have a private conversation with Dr. Cooper?"

"Of course." Leonard said, turning to leave the apartment.  _Probably to go visit Penny in 4B._ Sheldon thought. Breana cleared her throat. "How shall we determine weather I am your progeny or not?"

Sheldon sighed. "We'll have to do a blood test." Breana nodded. "Right. When shall we do that?" Sheldon looked at her. "Want to do it right now?"

Breana fidgeted in her seat. "Sure. Especially since the results may take a while to go through." Sheldon nodded. "Alright." He looked around the room awkwardly. "Do you have any preference as to which hospital or lab we go to?" Breana asked Sheldon. "We'll go to my lab since I don't like hospitals." Sheldon said. Breana nodded. "I don't like hospitals either."

"Hey, we have something in common." Sheldon said. Breana nodded. "I can drive. I know you don't like too." Sheldon nodded, not bothering to question how she knew that fact about him.. "Ok." Breana grabbed her car keys. She got up only to lead Sheldon to a beat up pickup truck. "It's safer than it looks. I restored it myself."

"Are you sure it won't explode? " Sheldon asked her, concerned. Breana rolled her eyes. "Yes. I check it every other day if not every day.I just can't do the body work myself because the fumes would be too bad for my asthma even with a mask, and I can't afford to have someone else do it." She explained. "Are you sure that nothing funny will happen to it?" Sheldon asked. "It's not going to break down, will it?"

"Yes, Dr. Cooper, I'm sure it won't break down or anything." Breana said. "You could check yourself if you want." Sheldon nodded. "Alright, I'll check it." He walked around to the hood of the car. "Ok." Breana unlocked the truck and sat in the driver's seat while Sheldon began to check the engine.

~***TBBT***~ 


	3. Torn Up [Troy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter started for a while but then I did the 12 Days of Canon Challenge for Girl Meets World because of how it got canceled, and someone on tumblr made a challenge to write moments that would be nice to see in canon. Of course we're still going to try to get it revived (AND LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE!!!!)
> 
> For the timeline I used the fact that HSM 3 said that Sharpay would stay behind in Albuquerque for at least a year and help Mrs. Darbus, and the fact that Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure came out in 2011 and not 2010, since HSM 3 came out in 2008, but the senior year would extend from 2008 fall semester to 2009 spring semester while the year sharpay took off and helps Mrs. Darbus would be from 2009 fall to 2010 spring.
> 
> Of course that means that for this timeline Sharpay took off from fall 2015 to spring 2016. Just to clarify.
> 
> God, I just want that Austin Butler is pretty good looking, and Bradley Steven Perry has always been one of my favorite Disney actors.

~***HSM***~

_December 10th, 2016_

At least Pasadena was a little closer than Stanford, even if by only 66 miles. Although Troy was right about the basketball part, he was exaggerating a little bit, because as much as he wanted to see Gabriella, he had been saving up since he arrived at Juilliard, even if he had to work two jobs while still maintain his grades and religiously attending practice, to be able to afford a decent ring for her. He was going to take Ryan with him to the jewelry store, while also texting Chad and his father. Mostly his father, Chad was just jealous that he couldn't come because his family was having this whole huge thing.

Besides, Ryan had good taste, and Chad would just make jokes the whole time, and then they wouldn't get anything done. Even if Ryan's taste was a little over his budget, he still had enough to afford a decent ring.

But the ring wasn't what Troy was really worried about. Would Gabriella really want to marry him this soon? Maybe he would just get the ring now and then save it for later. Yeah, that was a better plan than just proposing to her willy nilly.

Troy just couldn't help it. Gabriella was the love of his life, and he couldn't see himself with anyone but her. For god sakes, Kelsi and Ryan were getting married that next summer before their Junior year of College. The long distance sucked, but Julliard had offered him and Kelsi scholarships, while the Evans had enough money to pay for Ryan to go to Juilliard while Sharpay took a year off. Actually, Sharpay just moved to New York to try and pursue her theater career. At least she was closer to Ryan incase anything happened.

Troy jumped when he heard his phone.  Of course it was Ryan, so he swiped right to answer. "Hey Ryan." Troy yawned. "Hi Troy. Are you ready to go look for a ring?" Ryan asked him cheerfully. "Yeah." Troy said, trying to hide how nervous he was. "Great. I'll see you in a hour." Troy could practically hear Ryan smiling. "Great." Troy hung up on Ryan.

* * *

Ryan greeted Troy with a hug. He hugged almost everyone. "Hey Ryan. I barely saw you two days ago." Troy chuckled. Ryan grinned. "I know. That was for Kelsi because she's sick and wanted a Troy hug but didn't want to get you sick since the championship is coming up." He smiled at Troy. Troy nodded. "Aww. Tell her I hope she feels better."

"I will." Ryan smiled at Troy. "Now let's go find a ring worthy of Queen Gabby." He giggled. Troy just rolled his eyes. "Are we taking the subway or are you driving?" He wonder. "Subway there, Sharpay will pick us up because my car's in the shop." Ryan told Troy. Troy shrugged. "Ok." He had a different savings account for a new car. He didn't need one right now because of the subway and buses, and he had a budget of $2000 for Gabriella's ring.

Troy followed Ryan onto the subway and grabbed one of the handles, staying standing. Ryan started to talk to two teenage girls, a blonde and a brunette. They looked like they were barely juniors in high school. Troy could never understand how easy it was for Ryan to talk to stranger. He just sighed, contemplating the future.

The first three stores were a bust. Until Ryan made him go to Tiffany's. "Ryan, you know I can't afford anything in here!" Troy protested. "Come on man, just look and if you don't like anything in here then we'll go somewhere else another day." Ryan pleaded. "Fine!" Troy huffed, feeling out of place in a jewelry store for rich people.

"Just look around." Ryan encouraged Troy, following him around. Troy was sure that the trip would be a bust until something caught his eye: A beautiful silver ring with treble and bass clefs engraved into the sides. It came as a bridal set, the kind where the engagement and wedding rings did not fit together so that the engagement ring could be passed on. The engagement ring in the set had a single one carat diamond while the wedding ring in the set had three diamonds, a 3 carat diamond in the middle with a one carat on either.

"It's perfect." Troy breathed. "But I'm afraid to know how much it costs." Ryan nodded. "Don't look, I'll just tell you." He told Troy before looking at the display. "Don't faint on me, but it's $2500." Troy groaned. "I only have $2000." He sighed.

"Let me use my credit card and you give me the money you do have." Ryan told Troy. "I can't let you do that." Troy protested. "Well I'm buying it either way. Just think of it as a gift from me and Kelsi. Besides, I know you're not going to find a better ring." Ryan rolled his eyes. "For once don't be stubborn."

Troy rolled her eyes. "I'm not that stubborn." Ryan snorted. "Yes you are." He pointed to the rings in the case while handing his credit card to the woman at the booth. "Put it on the Evans account."

Troy watched Ryan pay for it, briefly wondering how much money the Evans really had. "You know I could never repay you, right?" He asked Ryan. "I know." Ryan just grinned at Troy.

~***HSM***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I like sports but know almost nothing about Basketball. Baseball is my family's sport, though my grandpa likes to watch college basketball. Go Cubs, Go!
> 
> Bonus for the Maya and RIley (Girl Meets World) Cameo. #SaveGirlMeetsWorld #GirlMeetsNetflix #GirlMeetsHulu
> 
> And I thought of the engagement ring last night. With bridal sets typical the engagement and wedding rings get soldered together before the wedding, but I have an idea that would require that not to be true, besides I like the idea of engagement rings being passed through the family.


	4. Awkward Blood Test I [Breana]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter and the subsequent one used to be loosely based on a stanza from the song ‘Amaranthine’ by Amaranthe. 
> 
> (Time  
> Is the reason why we fight to stay alive  
> Until the morning comes)
> 
> While the song doesn’t entirely fit, the timing of when stuff happens is everything. People don’t ask to be born. Rocket Raccoon didn’t ask to get made, the bionic people didn’t get asked to be made bionic, and Breana didn’t ask for her twin brother, who is one of the few people she completely trusts at that point, to only be her half brother, though they still are fraternal twins.
> 
> I had to mention Rocket Raccoon because A) I love raccoons; B) I’m a giant nerd; C) Guardians of the Galaxy is my favorite Marvel movie so far (Ant Man is a close 2nd); and D) TBBT is a show about guys who were nerds before it was cool to be a nerd.

~***TBBT***~

_December 10, 2016_

Breana sighed, staring at the road as she drove. She only knew where she was going because Dr. Cooper had programmed her gps after checking under the hood because he was paranoid. She rolled her eyes. If her definitely probably not real father was an an inventor with a multi billion dollar company, than she could certainly keep a car in working condition.

As Breana drove further she realized that she was not wearing her glasses. Though she could see without them since her each of her eyes has a prescription that was opposite to the other, she still needed them to drive because it was the law. Hopefully she didn’t get pulled over.

Honestly, while she respected Dr. Cooper’s contributions to the scientific community, she hadn’t really wanted to meet him until the possibility came up that he could be her father. She knew how difficulty he could be from articles about him, however she did enjoy his ‘Fun with Flags’ videos.

"So who are you going to have test us?" Breana asked Sheldon, breaking the silence while still staring out the windshield. "Well, my friend Howard is going to test us." Sheldon stated. "Isn't he an engineer?" Breana wondered. "Sorry, after I found my mom's diary I did a lot of research, that's how I know so much about you. You might want to be careful of what is actually on the internet about you." She rambled.  "Oh. Well, yeah. He is an engineer." Sheldon answered. "Then how is he going to test our blood?" Breana asked Sheldon, keeping her eyes on the road. "How about I'll call Amy? Not your mom, I mean a different Amy. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. She’s a neurologist" Sheldon said. "I know you don't mean my mom." Breana said. "And alright.."  She chewed on her lip. Sheldon nodded.

Breana nodded. "So you should call her then." She told Sheldon. "Alright." Sheldon pulled his phone out. "Does she work at the same lab?" Breana asked Sheldon. "No, but she has done a project at Caltech before, so she could drive up when she gets a break. " Sheldon told her.  "Ok." Breana continued to drive while Sheldon called Dr. Fowler.  She couldn’t help but listen to his conversation, because even if she didn’t have super hearing, he was right next to her in her truck.

"Hey, Amy. It's Sheldon." Sheldon said. Breana started straight ahead.

"Yeah, listen. I need you to do a favor for me." Sheldon said.  Breana sighed, chewing on her lip.

"Yes, I would like for you to do a blood test." Sheldon said. Breana bit her lip again. "Yes, that's correct." Sheldon said. Breana sighed, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah. I'll explain it to you when I arrive." Sheldon said. Breana chewed on her lip as she drove.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get there." Sheldon said. Breana sighed. She just kept driving to Caltech while Sheldon ended the call. 

~***TBBT***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a lot to think about. It’s only going to get crazy from here. Like the awkward car ride needed to be done so that the next chapter could be from Sheldon's perspective.


	5. Awkward Blood Test II [Sheldon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was going to be crazy. You have been thoroughly warned.

~***TBBT***~

_December 10, 2016_

How could he, Sheldon Cooper have a kid? Let alone a child who is 17 years old, almost a grown adult. It was obvious she wasn’t lying, because he did remember an Amy Reinhart, and she had obviously been through enough as to not need nor want any negative attention. The disappearance of Donald Davenport’s young children was a big thing when it happened, especially because the leads were few and far between until the male twin, Daniel, managed to come home somehow while she was still out there until she was found during a drug raid in Pennsylvania. At least that was what the news said at the time, but the bionics had been revealed to the public since then.

The only thing that would tell for sure was a DNA test. He knew that, but at the same time, he almost didn’t want to believe it. The only person he had ever had coitus with was Amy. Fowler mind you, not Reinhart. Reinhart was a college, a friend even. She had come to Galveston for a Microbiology conference, but had become interested in the comic con he was going to after a mutually know professor at Texas A&M had introduced the pair. Amy Reinhart had gotten her undergraduate degree at the same school he had done his undergraduate degree, Master’s degree, and his Ph.D.

Houston Comic Con summer 1998 was a wild one. He barely remembered the second two of the four days. That was pretty much the wildest comic con that he had even been to besides a few of the times he was actually able to go to San Diego Comic Con.

“Since I am in the car, you should park in my parking spot.” Sheldon told Breana as they arrived at Caltech. He chuckled. Even though he didn’t drive, they had to give him a parking spot since one of the people that had a parking spot retired. “I saw Amy’s car in the adjacent parking lot.”

Breana nodded. “Ok.” She parked in Sheldon’s spot before she followed him out of the car, using the key fob to lock the truck before her. Sheldon spotted Amy from across the parking lot and walked towards her, able to catch up to her since he had such long legs. “Hello Amy.” He greated.

“Hello Sheldon. Who is this?” Amy looked at Sheldon funny, wondering why in heck would he have a teenage girl with him, let alone one with such a sheepish look on her face. She recognized her from somewhere, but she couldn’t place it.

“Amy, this is Breana Davenport. Breana, this is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.” Sheldon introduced the two women. “Amy, she might be my daughter, that’s why I need the blood test done.” He just dropped the bomb. “Before you say anything drastic, I knew her mother when I was younger because a Professor at Texas A&M introduced us because I was forced to go to an in state school by my family, and she was an alumni student.”

Amy looked shell shocked, but she nodded. “You want me to do the blood test in your lab? Or one of the labs here? It shouldn’t take too long.” She told Sheldon. Sheldon nodded. “It doesn’t matter, but seeing as you’re already here it would be pointless for you to drive back to your lab and for us to follow you.” He told her. “How long should the results take?” Sheldon wondered.

“I should have the results by tonight if I take the samples back to my lab and use the machine there.” Amy studied the two of them. Breana had a sort of similar facial structure to Sheldon, albeit with a smaller nose and differently shaped lips.

“Thank you Amy.” Since the three of them were the only ones around, Sheldon leaned down and kissed Amy. He knew she would have some words about it later, if Breana really was his progeny, especially since she would essentially be a step-mother, but they needed to know if Breana really did share his DNA first.

* * *

 

Amy had brought equipment with her, as prepared as she was, so Sheldon took her and Breana to his lab. “This is where I work.” He told Breana, sitting in a chair. “Amy, please don’t do what you did a month ago and do what you’re going to do before you finish counting down from there.” He said to Amy.

“I promise I won’t Sheldon.” Amy placed a sterile cloth down and started setting up her equipment. “Is there anything I need to know about Breana, I know Sheldon doesn’t like needles.”

Breana just shrugged. “I don’t care, just do it.” Sheldon was impressed by her bravery as she sat down in another chair. Of course, she was raised in a much different environment than he was, and she had most likely been through a lot worse than simple needles.

“Ok Sheldon, it’s your turn.” Amy told him, changing her gloves before she got another needle hub and another vacutainer.

Sheldon shuddered. He hated needles, but as this was the only way to find out if he had a child, he would do it and not chicken out.

“I’m going to count down from three, ok Sheldon?” Amy had the alcohol swab in one handle, and the needle hub in the other. Sheldon nodded. “Ok. Three… Two… One.” Amy swabbed the crease of Sheldon’s elbow and quickly threw it away. Sheldon was already make a fist, so all she had to do was find the vein, which was fairly easy with how pale Sheldon was compared to his veins.

Sheldon winced as Amy slid the needle in him arm. He waited for her to get the blood she needed so that she could take the needle out. He turned to Breana. “You know that the frequency of  superfecundation, twins with different fathers, was 2.4% among dizygotic twins whose parents had been involved in paternity suits, right?” He used that fact to distract himself while Amy took out the needle and put a bandaid on him.

Breana glared at him. “I know. But it’s obvious that me and my brother have different fathers because I tested our blood. I told you, I tested our blood, and we only share half of the DNA that we should share. If you want, I could go back home because it’s only two hours away. I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Sheldon!” Amy gasped, preparing the blood samples. At this point, she should probably get permission to do the tests at Caltech instead of driving all the way back to her lab. Yeah, that was not going to work.

Sheldon looked at Amy, the love of his life, and Breana, his potential daughter. “I apologize. Please at least stay until we get the test results.” Breana nodded. He noticed her chewing on your lip. “Do you even have anywhere to stay out here? It’s getting quite late.” He didn’t get an answer, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted one yet.

“At least let me buy you dinner, since it’s past lunch.” Sheldon tried.

Breana stared at him, like it took thought to form an answer. “That sounds acceptable.”

Sheldon just hoped that Amy hurried with the results. The only experience he ever had with teenage girls was his twin sister Missy.

~***TBBT***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted this to be longer but this felt like an acceptable place to stop, and it leaving on a cliffhanger of sorts.


	6. Awkward Blood Test III (And An Even More Awkward Dinner) [Sheldon|Breana|Amy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a frazzled, extremely emotional, hot mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, this has to continue off from the last chapter.

~***TBBT***~

_December 10, 2016_

Amy could not come with the results soon enough. “Do you want me to read the results or should I?” She asked the pair.

“I think you should read them and then I’ll read them again.” Sheldon answered too easily.

Amy looked around the room for a moment before she opened the envelop she had put the results in for dramatic effect. “I don’t know what’s going to happen after I say this, but Sheldon, you are Breana’s father. I ran the test at least three times, there is no disputing the results.”

Sheldon almost fell out of his chair. “Show me the paper.” He almost took it right of Amy’s hands, barely giving her a chance to hand it over. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Half of his DNA was in the girl standing a few feet away from him, and he didn’t even remember when she could have been conceived. He almost wished that Amy would say Bazinga and that it was all one big prank. ”Holy shit!” He just stared at the paper.

“I know that is a lot to take in, so how about we just go to dinner early?” Amy suggested, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“Where should we go for dinner?” Breana wondered, looking at Amy and Sheldon. Even if she knew that Donald wasn’t her real father at that point, it was still a lot to process.

“How about the Cheesecake Factory?” Amy suggested, even though she knew Saturday was Big Boy Burger night.

“But Saturday is Big Boy Burger night!” Sheldon whined.

Breana looked at Sheldon and Amy, confused. Sheldon was a grown adult.

“He has a schedule he likes to follow.” Amy told Breana before rolling her eyes at Sheldon. “I’ll take you to the train store tomorrow, Sheldon.”

“Ok.” Sheldon gave in since he hadn’t been to the train store in a little while. He chuckled. “Did you know that the world’s first railway journey took place on February 21st, 1804?” He giggled.

Brenaa smiled. “Yes, I did.” She chuckled. While both she and Chase had super smarts as part of their bionics, Chase had more of a thing for nonsense facts.

“Awww man. What about when Albert Einstein died?” Sheldon switched gears, trying to find something that she wouldn’t know.

Breana chuckled. “He died on April 18th, 1955 at the age of 76 in Princeton, New Jersey. Nice try.”

Amy just rolled her eyes at the two exchanging obscure facts. She already dealt with Sheldon’s facts everyday, so it was nice to not have them directed at her. She could probably get used to that.

* * *

 Breana observed how Amy and Sheldon interacted as they were seated at a table in The Cheesecake Factory. Even before he kissed her in front of her, she knew that there was something going on with the Physicist and the Neurobiologist. There was nothing wrong with it, of course, but it just made her miss him more. But she couldn’t think about him now, she had to put on a face.

“So where exactly are you from?” Amy asked Breana while looked at the menu. Breana could see that Sheldon was getting antsy. She had already decided what she want by just glancing at the menu.

Breana took a split second to compose herself before she answered the question that while was well meaning small talk, was fairly invasive for why she had just gotten up and left her life (which was a whole reason entirely besides the fact of having found the collection of her mother’s diaries). “I’m from Mission Creek, which isn’t too far from here.”

Amy nodded, glancing at Sheldon. “Do you have any siblings?” Of course that was a redundant question when the Davenport family have been in the news so much, but it was better than the awkward silence.

“Yes. My older brothers Adam and Chase, and older sister Bree, who are adopted, and my twin brother Danny.” Breana started at the menu. Adoption was the blanket excuse since human modification wasn’t acceptable, Plus is was true, with how her father had ended up with the original three bionic superhumans.

Sheldon looked at her. Now that he was studying her, he could see the resemblance between her and him. It was pretty uncanny, though she looked more like Dr. Amy Reinhart (and had her eyes), he was clearly her father if one knew them enough. Plus she freaking knocked on the door three times. That was clearly not a coincidence.

“Are you in high school? Or have you advanced to college like I did at the tender age of  eleven.” Sheldon asked Breana, speaking over his drink.

“I have never formally went to school, although I took a test and am almost done with doing high school online. I’m on track to be done by May like when everyone else my age that isn’t overly smart work be graduating. However, if it were not for the past circumstances, I would be done with High School already.” Breana explained. “I don’t know what I want to do, however, regardless it will be something sciencey, to put it in layman’s terms.”

Sheldon nodded. “Maybe I could show you what I do in my lab later this week? This university forced me to take a vacation, I only came to the lab to do the um, you know test.”

“Yes, the paternity test.” Breana nodded. “I would like to see your lab in action.”

“Good.” Sheldon smiled a little, ordering his food. Breana though his ordering ritual was strange, but what was she to do. If she was going to stay in Pasadena, they would all have to make it work; and she couldn’t face her other family right now. It was just all too much.

* * *

 It was interesting to see how their dinner progressed in the conversation. Breana definitely had barriers, and she knew they were noticeable, but it would have been rude for the conversation to be pressed further when A), they were in a public place, and B), the trio has just met, even with the fact that two of them were, in fact, related by blood, however that had happened. Her chest had tightened when the past weddings of  Sheldon and Amy’s friends, Bernadette and Howard and then Leonard and Penny were brought up. (God, she had been so close to Holy matrimony, the ring was on a chain long enough so the ring dangled well below her shirt, hidden from public view. It was only months out from his death, and they had been engaged for such a short time.)

Seeing as they were all done, or almost done with their food, Amy figured out an appropriate conversation diversion. “We should get desert. It is a special occasion after all.” She knew that Sheldon would complain since they had already deviated from Sheldon’s meal schedule, and they usually did not get dessert at The Cheesecake Factory if they got it at all on Tuesdays, but Amy saw the pained looked on Breana’s face after any and all weddings were mentioned. Luckily she and Sheldon were not ready to take that step in their relationship, even if because of intermediate circumstances, she already knew about the ring. Of course, the only reason he already had it was because it was an heirloom, but still.

“But Amy, we don’t eat cheesecake factory cheesecake.” As expected, Sheldon complained. Amy just scoffed and rolled your eyes.

“You know there are a few other desserts besides cheesecake, father.” Breana’s eyes widened a split second after she spoke. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to call you and I can’t exactly call you Dr. Cooper if I know you’re the person half of my DNA actually came from.” She rambled, afraid that Sheldon would strike her despite the evidence that although strange, he was a safe person.

Amy touched Sheldon’s foot with hers under the table so that he would not speak without thinking as he was known to do, since playing footsie in public always made him uncomfortable. “It’s alright, this is new to us. We can just leave, maybe get dessert to go if you would like.” Carefully, she touched the top of the girl’s hand, seeing that she was like a wild animal at that point, a flight risk. “We’ll figure this out. Do you have a place to stay?” She asked gently.

Breana shook her head. “Not unless you count my car. I’ve slept in worse places on missions anyways.” She whispered the last part, not needing the attention that came with essentially being a superhero.

Sheldon stared at her, looking at Amy. For all he knew, his only instinct was that it was not appropriate for her to sleep in her car when so many bad things could happen.

Amy, after looking at Sheldon’s face, deciphered what his expression meant. “That’s not acceptable. We have an extra room in our apartment since Penny cleared out the rest of her things. And don’t think about saying know to us.” She chuckled a bit. “I apologize if I’m overstepping, but we’re already in a strange relationship, and I know I cannot replace your mother, even if we do share the same first name.”

Breana nodded, feeling more at ease. “I guess I could accept an extra bedroom. But could we get ice cream on the way there?” She couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Of course we can get ice cream.” Amy chuckled as Sheldon cheered. At least that was another thing the father and daughter pair had in common.

* * *

No matter where she was, it always took Breana and overly long time to fall asleep, only for that sleep to be restless. Marcus was the only person who let her feel safe, or her twin brother. But Marcus was different. There was a whole different level of trust involved with him.

She had already tried everything and anything to stop the dreams, but it never work. So she gave up on trying to work with it. She just hoped that tonight was one of those nights where she did not scream in her sleep.

_As real as it could be, she was back where it all began. In the place where all of her nightmares were the same. She could smell the mold in the dusty basement from where she was, being dragged back down the stairs after she had been taken up to be shown off to some other members of the gang by the men who had taken her and her brother away from her family. Her bionics gave her an eidetic memory, and she knew what he looked like even almost two years from when he was taken from the place. The only reason she knew that he was alive because of their connection. She could practically feel him. At least he was somewhat if not fully safe._

_She was too weak to fight, the constant pregnancies and losses took a lot out of her. The only thing she could really do was bite, and that would lead to an even worse punishment than how she was already treated._

_The scene started to cloud as she screamed for help that would never come, shifting into something that she had tried to block from her memory. She was stupid enough to get kidnapped, this time by a different psychopath than the ones who originally took her. And of course, as her knight in shining armour, Marcus had to come rescue her. “No, Marcus, you can’t.” She couldn’t make out most of the scene, as her memory was so hazy, but she recognized the big boom, the flames, and seeing his face for what would be the last time._

She woke up in a cold sweat, her voice slightly hoarse. Which meant the inevitable. She had definitely screamed in her sleep.

* * *

Sheldon had been having a light discussion with Amy when he heard the screams. They began with ‘No, please don’t!’, progressing to ‘Marcus, no, please, Marcus!’.

The last set of screams was the most painful. He grabbed his lightsaber off the shelf and pressed the button so it would open.

Amy sighed. “Sheldon, she’s having a nightmare. We would have heard an intruder enter.” she tried to reason.

“Yes, you are probably right dear. I’ll go check on her as part of my fatherly duties.” Though he did not say it out loud, Sheldon had no idea how he felt about it.

He did not knock, there was too much at stake. He turned on the lightsaber in order to have a more subtle light than just flicking the switch. “Honey? Are you alright?” He sat on the edge of the bed.

“I-I’m fine.” The stutter and quietness in Breana’s voice said otherwise, but Sheldon was at a total loss. “Would you like some tea? I have chamomile.”

“No thank you, it’s alright.” Breana answered Sheldon. She was not about to wet the bed for the first time in over a month.

~***TBBT***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be a mess. A very messy mess at that.


	7. She's A Mess [Breana|Sheldon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breakthrough that needs to happen before Sheldon and Breana can begin to have a relationship as father and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all intents and purposes ‘/’ denotes a pairing, while ‘\’ denotes who the chapter focuses on to keep track of the characters in a huge fic like this.
> 
> Tw: Mentions of past Child Abuse

~***TBBT***~

_~December 11, 2016~_

 

After the one ‘incident’ it had been quiet. Sheldon and Amy went back to sleep, and it was fine, except for a few key points. A) Who doesn’t drink tea? And B), how was he supposed to deal with the nightmares if they happened again? She was staying with them, which is how it should be. He would not let his daughter be out on the streets with all the freaks and maniacs. Her sleeping in her truck wasn’t much better than being homeless either.

Sheldon was all prepared to talk to Breana, hopefully get to know more of what was going inside her head. But what he didn’t expect was to see her naked. Well he just saw her butt if anything. And then he noticed the scars going up and down her back: angry red lines crisscrossing each other spanning from her shoulder blades to her midback. Below that there was a fairly deep scar of a mangled shape and some initials.

Sheldon paused, collecting his thoughts for a moment. “Where did you get those scars?” He stared at her, carefully avoiding looking at anything other than her back and soaking wet hair.

Breana yelped. She had not heard Sheldon walk into the room because she was still getting used to her hearing aids, three months into having them. “Jesus fucking Christ.” She breathed, turning her head to look at Sheldon. “Don’t you know how to knock? And would you at least let me get dressed first?” Of all the crazy things that her father, that what he was now, could do, he chose to walk in on her whilst she was unclothed.

“I assumed that you would have gotten dressed in the bathroom like most people.” Sheldon replied, turning around. He chose not to comment on the cursing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glittering gold solitaire diamond ring attached to a matching gold chain sitting on the dresser.

Breana would have preferred more privacy but she didn't offer that concept up to Sheldon. She just tossed clothes on her damp body. “I’m decent now.” She picked up the necklace from the dresser and opened the clasp, quickly wrapping the chain around her neck and expertly closing the clasp.

Sheldon turned to face her. He stared at the ring. It was obviously an engagement ring. There was no way that it could be anything other than that. “Now, as I was saying, how did you get those scars?” He looked directly at her. “I also noticed the one spiraling around your left arm and the scar directly above your left eyebrow.”

Breana sighed, sitting on the bed. “You've heard how I was kidnapped when I was very young right?” She looked at Sheldon.

Sheldon nodded. “Yes, I have. One of the most high profile child kidnapping cases. Of course I’ve heard about it. It was all my mom talked about for months after it happened.”

Breana nodded, swallowing. _His_ mother. _Her_ grandmother. “I see. Well that is where many, many of my scars are from.” It took all the strength she had to at least delay the onset of the panic attack. “My back is where the highest concentration of my scars is. Most of them are from whipping, but I-I h-have a-a b-branding.” She stuttered, and her voice faltered for a moment, but she fought to keep it clear. She watched Sheldon’s face, seeing him looking at her expectantly.

Breana looked directly at Sheldon. “The scar on my forehead is from a beer bottle, aka the most cliche reason for someone who was abused to have a scar on their head.” She chuckled awkwardly, seeing Sheldon’s face twist up. “There scar on my arm is from the skin being literally peeled off of the muscle.”

Sheldon paled, but continued to listen without any fuss. “And you’re still alive?” She should have been dead by now.

Breana glanced at Sheldon. “Barely. The injury that actually almost killed me was-” She paused, taking deep breaths to collect herself. “-a deep knife wound on my right side. It was so deep that it exposed the organs underneath, and it got infected. Not even my bionics could keep me alive at that point. I was lucky enough to be rescued by someone who found a way to keep me alive, and managed to find my family." She was crying by now, her brain thinking of what would have happened if the worst of the worst had happened. She had already gotten the worst to happen to her.

Sheldon stared at her, his mouth dropped open. Breana just shrugged. “You asked how I got my scars.” Of course she had a few she didn't like to talk about at all, but they weren't obvious like the others.

Sheldon couldn’t think of a response to that, so he moved to his second inquiry, which came out more like an accusation. “That ring on your necklace, that’s an engagement ring isn't it?” He didn't know how to process that idea when she was barely going to turn 18 in the spring.

Breana looked at Sheldon, raising one of her eyebrows at him. “How did you even know that?” She sighed, chewing on her bottom lip.

Sheldon shrugged. “Well it's on a necklace, so it is either an engagement ring or a ring from someone in your family that you were close with. Also, the fact that you would hide it by having it on a chain that is longer than it needs to be shows that it is an engagement ring because of how young you are.” He looked Breana over. Her face did not show any signs of what he said being falso, only anguish. Sheldon sighed. “Who was he?”

Breana sighed, lightly touching the ring with her fingers. “He died. His name was Marcus.” She felt her breath catching in her throat and a sudden wave of dizziness washing over her. To actually admit that Marcus died crushed her even more than the actual event.

Of all the questions Sheldon could ask, he could only think of one. “Did you love him?” She was so young yet had been through so much stuff.

Breana glanced at Sheldon. “Of course I loved him. If I didn't love him, then I wouldn't have agreed to marry him. We got engaged on Christmas of 2014, when I was 15.” She saw Sheldon’s face twist with confusion. “We had been dating for a year at that point, and he talked to my d- Mr. Davenport, beforehand.”

Sheldon’s face remained unchanged. “Why would you get engaged at such a young age?” Fifteen was an intense and inappropriate age to even get engaged at if you asked him.

“We had been dating for a year and a half, and we loved each other so much. He was the first man I ever trusted besides my- Mr. Davenport, and my brothers.” Breana whispered. She didn't want to call Donald Davenport her father in front of Sheldon, even though the concept of him being her father was so new. She was still processing it, even. All the intelligence in the world could not prepare her for the fact that her father was not her father at all.

She glanced at Sheldon again, surprised that he hadn't interrupted the silence with a comment. “We weren't intending to get married right away, no way. We just wanted to put a label on it, with the reality that there may have been a point where one of us didn't come back from a mission, since our main purpose was to save the world. And of course he was the one who died a few months ago, not me. I would have rather it been the opposite.” God, what was she doing? She basically admitted that she had been having suicidal thoughts. Father or not, if he took her to a therapist, Sheldon would get his ass kicked.

“I see.” Sheldon stared blankly at her for a moment.

Breana nodded. “Yeah.” She sighed, laying back on the bed.

Sheldon left, going out to the living room and kitchen area. He found Amy cooking breakfast. “Do you know what my daughter just told me?” He looked at his girlfriend, his mouth practically gaping like a fish.

“No, I do not. Why?” Amy made a face at Sheldon, turning off one of the burners on the stove.

Sheldon sighed. “Well, I accidently walked in on her before she get dressed, and she has all these scars. I proceeded to ask her how she got them, so she tells me about how she got them.” He explained to Amy.

“Well it’s obvious that she is going to have scars with how she was kidnapped. What’s so wrong about that?” Amy tried to find the method to Sheldon’s madness.

“That’s not what’s wrong, it’s the fact that she has an engagement right. Apparently, she and this Marcus dude got engaged when they were fifteen and were engaged until he died a few months ago.” Sheldon told Amy.

“Well at least they didn’t get married right away. It sounds like they really loved each other.” Amy shrugged. Breana wasn’t her daughter, and even though she was Sheldon’s daughter, all her life she had known someone else as her father. Plus, to be with someone long enough for there to be talk and/or thought of getting married when both parties were so long was a rarity, even rarer if the parties in question stayed together long enough to get engaged or even married.

“How are you ok with that?” Sheldon glanced at Amy.

“Sheldon, just because she’s your daughter doesn’t mean you can suddenly control her whole life. She’s almost 18, and even then, she’s never know you as her dad. If you want her to value your thoughts and opinions, both of you are going to have to get to know each other more. She doesn’t know you as her dad, she knows Donald Davenport as her dad. I’m not going to interfere with your relationship with her, but I guess I’m going to have to clean up some of your messes, just like I always do.” Amy sighed, her hand on her hip. “And it sounds like that Marcus guy was good for her, how much she’s been through.”

Sheldon nodded. “But 15 is too young to get engaged.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “The past is in the past, you can’t change it. And if you bring it up again then I’m going to tell your mother about her before you can.”

“You wouldn’t!” Sheldon glared at Amy.

“You know I can, and will do it.” Amy glared back at Sheldon. “She needs love and support, not judgement.”

“I guess you’re right.” Sheldon sighed in defeat.

“Now go get her for breakfast.” Amy turned around and started setting the table.

_~***TBBT***~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely a road block, and I was also working on it in little chunks using the google docs app on my phone while on the bus to and from the school and the program I’m in through the school, and the two field trips I had this past week.
> 
> I don’t believe that Sheldon OOC, so I do apologize if he seems that way, but that’s the reality of how Sheldon was raised despite him not accepting religion because of his scientific beliefs.


End file.
